


Rebellion

by utopialarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-11
Updated: 2015-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-30 03:48:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3921790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/utopialarry/pseuds/utopialarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Welcome to the rebellion.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebellion

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale.

Everything was quiet but Louis could hear his heavy thumping heartbeat in his ears. They were waiting for him to fall, to crumble down and scream but he won’t. He refuses to let them win this time.

“Stand.” A voice booms around the room causing goosebumps to run down his arms, he stands still.

“Sit. Next.”

Louis almost sighed in relief but decided to do that later. When he was alone and comfortable. When he was safe— but nobody is ever safe anymore. He watched quietly as the others get tested. Suddenly it was boy’s turn.

A boy with wild curly hair, and wary green eyes. He was standing tall, a firm expression to seal his intimating facade. But he almost missed the emotions swimming behind those green eyes that were threading to pour out into words.

The man stood up from his seat. Walking to the boy, who keeps looking straight ahead. The man stopped in front of him, “Full name.”

“Harry Edward Styles.”

“Step forward.”

Harry does as he’s told, and the man hands Harry a gun. The tension in the room became thicker and it’s almost impossible to breathe in.

“Shoot.” The man said, pointing at something Louis couldn’t see from his view but by the look that flashed Harry’s face, he was sure it was something bad.

Louis bites his lips anxiously, ignoring the rest, watching as Harry slowly rose his arm aiming to whatever the man had been pointing at before. He removed the safety lock, the clicking sound causing everybody in the room to grow more tense including Louis. He noticed Harry’s blank expression but his body betrays him because he noticed a slight shake in Harry’s hands.

Suddenly, Louis feels like his breath is being knocked from his chest when Harry is quick to move the gun to his own temple. Even the man seems surprised but he soon recovers as Harry says,

“Those who shred man’s blood, by man shall his blood be shed.”

The room becomes dead quiet, a pin drop could be heard. Not even the occasional shifted from a nervous person. Nobody ever talks back to the man. Ever. The man tilts his chin, his old grey eyes staring strait into Harry’s wary green ones. Taunting him to shoot. Louis shuts his eyes, his fists clenching together mentally telling himself to not move.

He hears another click, but he doesn’t dare open his eyes. When he doesn’t hear anything else he opens his eyes in curiosity, only to see Harry’s eyes shut tightly and the gun still pressed on his temple. Louis almost cries right then and there; there weren’t any bullets in the gun.

The man removed the gun from Harry's temple and slips it into his pocket. He turns, and finally Harry turns to look at Louis mouthing, “I love you.”

“I love you.” Louis mouthed back, then looked strait again again. What they didn’t noticed was that the man had noticed and was smirking watching them closely.

“Louis William Tomlinson from Doncaster, England. Stand and step forwards.” The man orders, making Louis freeze in his seat, but slowly he stands. Shoulder stiff and once again keeping his breathing steady.

“Harry Edward Styles from Cheshire, England. Step forwards.”

Both Harry and Louis knew what this meant; kill or be killed.

“The rest of you are dismissed. See you next year...”

Once everybody had left, the man turned back to the pair of boys. He walked back to his place and stared at Harry and Louis watching for them to shift. The man walked back to the pair then ordered, “Louis Tomlinson, step forward.”

Louis did as told, what he didn’t expect was the man’s large beefy hand to come down and strike him across his face. A loud sound echoes across the room and Louis' face turned to it's side, he scrunched his eyes tightly together a small whimper coming from his throat as he clenches his hands into fists to stop himself from cradling his stinging red cheek or hitting the man back.

Harry on the other hand, doesn't restrain himself. He rushes forwards, pushing Louis behind his back, he moved his body so it looks larger and more intimating. He looks at the man dead in the eyes, green eyes dark, almost black,

“Don’t touch him again.” His voice is quiet, fury raiding off his body and tone. Behind Harry, Louis embarrass and angry, wipes his eyes with his palms and peeks at the man.

Grey, blank eyes searched each boy's face then finally he said, “Take ’em away, boys.”

Just then four large men stepped into the room, speed walking towards them. The Man walks back to his place watching the scene unfold before his own eyes.

Harry is quick to move, he wraps his arms around Louis body, large sandy-white wings expanding themselves fully around both their bodies, blocking away the large men who stepped back unsure, looking at the man, as he stares at the pair. The man stares but doesn’t say anything.

Harry whispers in Louis’ ear, “Don’t worry. You’re safe with me. Ignore them, listen to my voice.”

Louis places his arms around Harry's waist, hugging him close, his small slender fingers curled around Harry's shirt.

“Hold on tight.” Harry whispers then his wings unfurl from around their bodies and suddenly they're up in the air. Flying straight upwards, towards the glass. Harry uses his body to block Louis as he breaks through the glass a loud shattering echoes around the quiet night.

“Open your eyes.” Harry whispers into Louis’ ear. Louis eyes flutter open and the first thing he noticed is the wind in his face and the feeling of being free. He looks over shoulder; underneath them there was water. Lots of water.

“Where are we?”

“The middle of the Atlantic Ocean. We’ll be in America around daybreak. Sleep Lou.”

Before Louis could follow his command he asked, “Are we free?”

Harry sighs, “Not yet. Almost. Don’t worry, we will be soon enough.”

Harry won’t admit it to Louis, but he’s willing to die before he lets Louis get hurt.

 

From this moment on, fate no longer controls Louis and Harry’s decisions. This will mark an important day, a day that changes everything they had live for, fought for, and believed in. Welcome to the rebellion.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this story stashed in the back of my files which is why I’m a bit reluctant to publish this story because I no longer write like this.


End file.
